Lovers' Requiem
by yume girl 91
Summary: Kill me with the pain you felt...with your final goodbye take me with you...UlquixRuki *death scene*


Lovers' Requiem

Blood, glistening and violent crimson stained the ground. Scents of burned flesh swirled with the coppery mist rising upward, the girl who held her sword tightly clenched in her fist fought back a gagging choke. She lowered her hand from her face, her eyes crinkling in muted horror.

There could only be one Victor today.

The one who remained standing it seemed would be that one.

Her sandals went past many a fallen enemy. Twice she bit back a shriek when their broken voices uttered a hoarse curse. She wished she didn't have to hear it. Traces of a faint lingering reiatsu lent light onto her path, uneasily she went, seeing the destruction wrought by _them_.

Her best friend.

And _the man she loved_.

She came upon him first, that is, the orange-haired boy whom had fought many battles for her and with her, his amber eyes closed, a familiar teal hilted sword embedded in his stomach. Dead obviously, killed like so many others by an impure hand. She shivered, turning away from the heart-wrenching sight.

"_Rukia_…"

Someone called her. The voice recognizable in its empty depths and lack of emotion drew her in like it had so many moons before. "Ulquiorra?" she said cautiously. She went around the downed electrical pole, wood splintered and bearing the scars of a Cero. His Cero.

He lay twisted on his back, a part of a broken black blade jutting through his upper torso. His white uniform torn beyond partial decency, the black four visible still against the gleaming red of his chest. His mouth parted as if to whisper something but she laid a warning finger against his charcoal lip, "shh don't speak. I'm here now."

His skin was icy to the touch; a soft blue glow enveloped her hand. His dulling green eyes observed her quietly, knowing it too late. They closed suddenly, feeling waves of tiredness washing over them. Only her soft gasp awakened them, "don't." he said. He could sense life slipping away like sand trickling through a broken hourglass. Things. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, so many words he wanted to hear.

Her laughter once bright and burbling, he feared might never resound again. Her violet eyes framed by even longer lashes swam now in tears of misery. "Is there nothing I can do?" she asked, her voice cracking. He looked up at her through a fog it seemed, "hold me that is all." She laid his head of dark hair onto the lap of her Shinigami uniform, careful with the horn helmet. Her fingers brushed her face absently then came to rest against his cheek, moist they were. Wet with silent tears.

He was sorry then.

Sorry he had taken the trash Shinigami boy's life.

For who would be there to comfort her in _his_ place? He shifted to the touch of her palm, feeling the cold sweat building up; she was afraid. Afraid of the death awaiting him, the fate dealt out so that he would suffer a second death. _Damn Aizen. Damn them all_.

Her heart shuddered in her chest; tiny droplets rolled down her cheeks spilling onto his upturned face. "Rukia," he said, his voice above a whisper, "_there is_, _something only you_ can do." Without looking at him, her eyelids creased as they fluttered shut, "what?"

"You know _what_. There is one thing I must ask you…" he trailed off, his breath hitching. His body, through her clothes felt like ice yet lacking in weight, only a slight pressure remained. "Pierce you with Shirayuki—" she started but he interrupted, "yes. Will you wait for me?"

Wait for him?

Wait the centuries while he's reborn, lives his life and finally dies…only to go back to Soul society?

Her eyes filled, her hand slid over Shirayuki's hilt, lifting it up, "I'll wait." She affirmed, pressing the Konso mark onto his forehead. His green eyes closed, a smile on his lips is the last thing she sees and she thought, the words, _I_ _love you_. His body dissolved in a purifying flash of light. All that's left as she looks around is a black winged butterfly with peculiar green markings, flying higher up into the night sky…

~~~Finis~~~

Length: 708 words

A/N: we all know I don't own Bleach :P. Anyhow short wasn't it? I nearly wrote out a death scene similar for _Black Twilight_…but I wanted it to end happily so…well reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
